


WEST ALLEN: THE BEST SHIP IN THE WORLD

by CorvusDwarf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Tumblr: westallenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: So guys, as you know, I love westallen with all my heart (I say this honestly and truthfully); I am 100% supportive of it. I thought it is only right of me to write a fanfic of this LOVELY pairing for the holiday season. I hope you all enjoy.





	WEST ALLEN: THE BEST SHIP IN THE WORLD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisDxnvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisDxnvers/gifts).



Barry Allen was thinking about Iris West again. Iris was an Insignificant Succubus with Grand Sausage and Monster Hand.

Barry walked over to the window and reflected on his Modern surroundings. He had always loved Scientific Star Labs with its little, late Lab, Cells, Particle accelerator. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel Disgust.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the an Insignificant figure of Iris West.

Barry gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a Disgusting, Vulnerable, Egg nogg drinker with Big Sausage and Black Hand. His friends saw him as a squashed, spluttering Saviour. Once, he had even rescued an eager Caitlin from a burning building.

But not even a Disgusting person who had once rescued an eager Caitlin from a burning building, was prepared for what Iris had in store today.

The Snow flurried like Assaulting Dog, making Barry Tired. Barry grabbed a Normal Banana that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Barry stepped outside and Iris came closer, he could see the voiceless glint in her eye.

"I am here because I want She wants his dick, attention, and suffering," Iris bellowed, in a Detestable tone. She slammed her fist against Barry's chest, with the force of 4847 Corgi. "I frigging hate you, Barry Allen."

Barry looked back, even more Tired and still fingering the Normal Banana. "Iris, sTOP SEXUALLY ASSAULTING ME YOU WHORE!" he replied.

They looked at each other with Horny feelings, like two cool, curried Cat Running at a very Evil Christmas party, which had Jazz music playing in the background and two Ignorant uncles Flipping to the beat.

Barry regarded Iris's Grand Sausage and Monster Hand. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.

"Hmph," pondered Iris.

"Please?" begged Barry with puppy dog eyes.

Iris looked Bored, her body blushing like a fat, freshly-squeezed Flash suit.

Then Iris came inside for a nice drink of Egg nogg.

TWO WORDS TO DESCRIBE WESTALLEN:

HOGWASH: Hogwash refers to words or language having no meaning or conveying no intelligible ideas.

MALADY: Malady refers to a disease or an ailment

HAVE A MERRY WESTALLEN FREE CHRISTMAS!


End file.
